SMS
by Verochi chan
Summary: Naruto mendapat SMS dari orang sepertinya. Dan apakah Naruto akan bertemu dengan orang tersebut? Oneshoot. Complete.


Disclaimer :ini sebenarnya punya saya loh -_- *ditimbul lima kardus kertas sama mbah MasKis

Pair :SasuNaru kah?

Rate: T ajalah

Genre :Romance

Warning :Sho-ai, aneh, humor kurang terasa, gaje.

a.n: fic yang udah lama ditulis cuma baru ditemukan (lah)

* * *

"Masih ada ya pria seperti dia?"

"Aku iri padanya,maksudku pada ke imutannya,hehe"

"Hum...padahal banyak gadis yang suka padanya,tapi rupanya dia seorang gay"

"Lama-lama aku takut pacarku perpaling dariku dan berpindah padanya"

Begitulah bisik-bisik dari pada gadis yang bersekolah di Konoha High School ini, mereka sedang mennggosip ala ibu-ibu arisan mengenai masalah salah seorang teman mereka yang ternyata seorang 'gay'. Tapi toh mereka tak ambil pusing karena 'pemuda' tersebut memiliki wajah yang manis layaknya seorang gadis.

Disebuah taman sekolah yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan menambah kesan cantik ditaman tersebut, terdapat dua ekor.. ma-maksudnya dua orang siswa yang sedang duduk berduaan. Mereka berdua memiliki rambut blonde, yang satu berkulit putih dan yang satu berkulit tan, yang satu perempuan dan yang satu jadi-jadi.. ma-maksudnya pria.

"Jadi... bagaimana Naruto?" tanya seorang gadis cantik pada pria manis didepannya. Mukanyapun sudah bersemu pink.

"Maaf, Shion, aku 'kan sudah bilang, kalau aku hanya tertarik pada ...err... kau tahu 'kan?".Jawab pria yang tadi di panggil Naruto.

Shion, gadis tersebut mulai murung dan tiba-tiba ia mulai tersenyum pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa ,Naruto.. aku mengerti,em...sampai jumpa ya, bye.."

Lalu gadis tersebut mulai beranjak pergi dan Naruto hanya terdiam ditempat,ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mata Naruto.

"Coba tebak?"

"Siapa ini?jangan main-main dengan ku, atau kuhajar kau!" Gerutu Naruto pada sang pelaku.

"Ck.. tebak saja." Perintah si pelaku.

"Malas! cepat lepas!" Perintah ketus Naruto.

Lalu orang tersebut melepaskan tangannya dari mata Naruto, dan Naruto mulai melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Jangan main-main denganku,Ki-ba" Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hahahaha.. maaf maaf, ya sudah, ayo kita kekantin, aku traktir" Ucap pria ang tad dipanggil Kiba.

"Nah.. itu aku setuju,ayo" Ucap Naruto dengan riang gembira.

Lalu kedua pria tersebut mulai melangkah dan pergi, dan dari jauh seorang pria misterius tersenyum kecil.

"Gay, huh?menarik" Gumamnya.

* * *

Disebuah kantin sekolah, duduklah dua orang pemuda yang mulai memesan makanan.

"Mau makan apa,Naruto?" Tanya pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut.

"Seperti kau tak tahu aku saja, Kiba" Jawab pemuda manis tersebut. Sesaat kemudian muka Kiba memerah karena ekspresi yang yang di perlihatkan Naruto sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oh.. iya aku lupa, hehe..ramen 'kan?" Tanya Kiba meyakinkan. Tiba-tiba.

Ddrrrrrrtt..

Ddrrrrrtt..

"Ck.. mengganggu saja" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Handphonenya.

"Siapa Naru?" Tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah.. no nya baru" Jawab Naruto.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, mungkin orang iseng" Ucap Kiba kemudian.

"Hm.. baiklah"

Tak berselang lama tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk lagi.

"Ck.. siapa sih sorang ini,?" Ucap Naruto mulai kesal.

"Sudahlah, Naruto"

Naruto mulai membaca pesan tersebut dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, Kiba yang melihat perubahan ekspresi temannya mulai terlihat bingung.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Katanya aku adalah penggemarmu, dan aku adalah seorang pria,jadi jangan marah ya" Ucap Naruto sambil membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

Kiba mulai tertawa dan Naruto mulai kesal.

"kenapa?"

"Hahaha.. tidak, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya,apa dia jelek?hahaha"

"Kiba.. aku tidak peduli kalau pun dia jelek,kalau aku merasa nyaman dengannya .. itu tidak masalah, sudah ya aku mau kekelas"

Lalu Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang terdiam sambil membuka mulutnya.

* * *

Langit sudah berubah menjadi merah kekuningan. Dan disebuah rumah, tepatnya disebuah kamar yang didominasi berwarna merah dan kuning. Seorang remaja sedang senyum-senyum dengan Handphone nya.

From:?

Sore ini memgingatkan ku kepadamu,aku merasa sore ini bukan apa-apa karena ada yang lebih indah ,yaitu dirimu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum membaca pesan gombal tersebut.

To:?

Jangan menggombal, aku merasa aneh membaca pesan yang tidak biasa seperti ini, hehe :p

From:?

Aku tidak menggombal, aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

To:?

Iya..iya.. eh, kapan kita bisa bertemu?aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh :)

Selanjutnya tidak ada balasan.

5 menit..

11 menit..

26 menit..

Naruto mulai kesal.

To:?

Apa kau tidak berminat bertemu denganku? :(

From:?

Lain kali saja,Dobe!

Naruto yang membaca pesan terakhir langsung berubah jadi marah,ia kesal.

"Apa? Dobe.."

To:?

Dasar TEME jahat!

From:?

Hn.. marah ya? ya sudah aku minta maaf

Dobe..sayang

Seketika muka Naruto memerah setelah membaca pesan yang terakhir.

To:?

Hehehe..

Nee..Teme, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengenalmu. :(

From:?

Nanti kupikirkan, cepat mandi.

Nanti keburu malam

Kau belum mandi 'kan..Dobe?

Seketika muka Naruto menghoror.

'tahu juga si Teme ini kalau aku belum mandi'. Ucapnya dalam hati.

To:?

Baiklah Teme.. kamu juga ya :D

From:?

Hn..

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak Naruto mengenal orang misterius tersebut, dalam hatinya Naruto merasakan rasa nyaman ketika ia menceritakan sesuatu kepada orang yang sering ia panggil Teme tersebut.

Di kelas saja Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya SMS-an dengan orang tersebut,padahal kelas sebentar lagi masuk.

From:Teme

Belajar yang rajin.

Agar nilai mu bagus

To:Teme

Iya iya =3=

Aku belajar dengan baik dikelas

dan aku juga tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan

dasar Teme jelek!

From:Teme

Hn..

Saat Naruto sedang asik-asiknya SMS-an tiba-tiba Kiba datang bersama seorang pria berambut merah bata.

"Naruto.. sebentar lagi masuk tahu."Cibir Kiba.

"Aku tahu" Jawab Naruto santai."

"Memangnya siapa orang itu?" Tanya si rambut merah.

"Entahlah..hehe.." Jawab Naruto watados.

"Sudahlah ,Gaara, si Naru ini mungkin sedang kasmaran." Ucap Kiba kemudian.

Orang yang dipanggil Gaara tadi hanya memicingkan matannya mendengar kata-kata, Kiba.

"Hm.." Gumamnya tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan para gadis di luar kelas, Kiba mulai menghela napas.

"Pasti dia lagi, apa dia tidak bisa menebar ketampanannya pada sedikit gadis, lama-lama gadis yang aku incar menempel juga padanya" Celoteh Kiba.

"Sudahlah,Kiba..masih banyak gadis 'kan diluar sekolah ini" Naruto berusaha menenangkan suasana hati Kiba.

"Duo Uchiha itu 'kan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hah? duo?" Beo Kiba.

"Kudengar kemarin ada murid pindahan dan dia juga seorang Uchiha" Ucap Gaara santai.

"Pantas saja teriakan para gadis-gadis itu dua kali lipat lebih keras. " Cibir Kiba yang mulai kesal.

Kiba mulai terdiam ketika melihat raut wajah Naruto yang mulai masam.

"Kenapa kau Naru?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kau sakit?" Tambah Gaara.

"Si Teme tidak membalas SMS ku lagi!" Jawab Naruto sedih.

"Sudahlan Naruto, kau kan tidak mengenal si Teme itu!" Balas Kiba cuek.

Seketika raut wajah Naruto tambah suram.

Dan diarah lain, tepatnya disebuah kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Naruto. Disana di dua meja berbeda terdapat gerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedang membawa banyak barang, mau tanya untuk apa? ya untuk duo Uchiha tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun.. terimalah bekal dariku."

"Jangan..punya ku saja!"

Arah lain.

"Sai.. maukah kau nanti makan siang denganku?"

"Sai..aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Begitulah suasana kelas tersebut. Penuh dengan para gadis yang mengajak dan memberi sesuatu untuk duo Uchiha tersebut.

Dari meja Sasuke Uchiha ia hanya melihat nasib Handphonenya yang sudah rusak ditangannya sendiri.

'Shit' gumam Sasuke kesal.

Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bell berbunyi dan para gadis tersebut mulai mengeluh kesal. Dan kini duo Uchiha tersebut bisa bernapas lega.

"Ya ampun... gadis-gadis yang baik." Ucap Sai sambil melihat barang-barang dimejanya." Sasuke... kau kenapa?" Tanya pemuda bernama Sai tersebut. Namun orang yang dipangil Sasuke tadi tidak menjawab dan Sai hanya mengangkat bahu.

Jam istirahat, adalah jam dimana para murid-murid disekolah tersebut mulai mengisi perut mereka. Disebuah kantin, tepatnya di pojok ruangan disana terdapat Naruto dan kedua temannya sedang duduk bersama.

"Heii..Naruto,wajahmu tambah jelek saja." Kiba bicara dengan watadosnya.

Namun Naruto hanya mampu menghela napasnya.

"Jangan kebanyakan menghela napas!" Celetuk seorang pemuda berkuncir nanas. "Hoaamm~"

"Heh Shikamaru... kau juga jangan kebanyakan menarik napas!" Celetuk Kiba.

"Sudahlah teman-teman." Lerai Gaara.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik Handphonenya yang dingin.

'Teme..kau dimana?' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaa.. Sasuke..duduklah denganku."

"Jangan.. denganku saja!"

"Saiii...disiniii."

"Aaarrgghh.." Jerit Kiba prustasi sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Arrghh.., kenapa dua orang itu malah kesini?" Tambahnya lagi yang mulai kesal.

Diarah lain.

"Kita duduk dimana ,Sasuke?" Tanya Sai.

Namun Sai hanya melihat pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada meja dipojok ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau duduk disana?'' Tanya Sai lagi.

"Ayo pergi!" Perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa? tapi 'kan aku lapar..." Ucap Sai menggerutu.

Lalu kedua Uchiha tersebut mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin tersebut berserta gadis-gadis yang kecewa berat. Tak lama kemudian Handphone Naruto bergetar lagi, dan sontak membuat wajah Naruto kembali berseri.

From:Teme

Jangan melamun,Dobe..

kau kelihatan jelek tadi.

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah cemberut.

To:Teme

Itukan gara-gara kau Teme jelek!

From:Teme

Kalau begitu cepat makan

TO:Teme

Tidak mau!

From:Teme

Hn... ya sudah kalau begitu

"AAAARRRRGGHH" Teriak naruto prustasi yang membuat teman-temannya kaget apalagi Kiba yang langsung menyemburkan Juicenya ke wajah Shikamaru.

"Kyaa.. maaf Shika" Ucap Kiba dibarengi dengan sujud-sujud syukur ! ralat. sujud maaf.

"Ck.. mendokusai" Ucap Shikamaru kesal.

"Kenapa lagi Naruto?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Hehehe.. maaf." Jawab Naruto watados, tiba-tiba Handphone Naruto bergetar lagi.

From:Teme

Cepat makan, dan nanti kupikirkan lagi soal pertemuan tersebut.

Naruto dengan senangnya berteriak "ASYIIKKKK" dan langsung mebuat Kiba menyemburkan Juice nya kembali pada Shikamaru namun kali ini Shikamaru dapat menghindar, namun naas, Shikamaru lupa kalau disebelahnya ada Gaara yang pada akhirnya kedua kepala tersebut harus berkenalan dengan tidak elitnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah teman-temannya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Tidak lucu!" Ucap Gaara seraya mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hehe.. maaf Gaara.." Ucap Naruto dengan Puppy eyesnya san seketika membuat wajah Gaara memerah.

"Hm..." Sahutnya kemudian.

Sementara itu diarah lain tepatnya diatap sekolah.

"APA? KENAPA HARUS AKU? KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA, SASUKE?" Sentak Sai pada Sasuke.

"Aku malas melakukannya, dan kurasa kau memang lebih cocok berdandan ala badut." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Tidak mau! masa aku yang tampan ini harus berubah jadi jelek didepan incaranmu." Balas Sai kemudian.

"Kau harus mau!" Paksa Sasuke.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kubongkar rahasiamu yang pernah mengompol minggu kemarin." Ancam Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan selembar poto.

Sementara Sai mulai membeku ditempat.

"Haaaahh.. baiklah, kapan?" Tanya Sai.

"Besok.. minggu siang." Jawab Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum tipis dibibirnya.

* * *

Malam hari tiba.

Disebuah dapur terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang masih bermesraan dengan alat-alat .. betapa beruntungnya alat-alat dapur tersebut (?).

"La la la la..mmmmm...enak.." Ucap wanita berambut merah tersebut senang.

"KAAASAAAANNN!" Teriak suara cempreng yang langsung membuat Wanita tersebut menutup telinganya kesal.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Tanya wanita yang dipanggil Kaasan tersebut.

"Kaasan.. aku bingung besok aku harus pakai baju seperti apa?" Ucap Naruto dengan memasang wajah bersedih yang membuat wajah Kushina sang ibu kasihan plus ingin mencubit putra termanisnya tersebut.

"Memangnya Naru-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Kushina lembut.

"Aku mau bertemu seseorang Kaasan, jadi sebaiknya aku berpakaian seperti apa?" Ucap Naruto memberi tahu masalahnya.

"Naru-chan pakai baju yang seperti apapun pasti terlihat bagus." Ucap Kushina seraya mengelus rambut putra nya.

"Huuhh.. Kaasan tidak membantu!" Gerutu nya lalu Narutopun pergi.

"Hhmmm..." Gumam Kushina yang tak sadar akan sesuatu.

Dan tiba-tiba tercium bau tak sedap. Ow yeah..

"Bau go-song? Kyaaaaa...MASAKANNKUUUUU~" Teriaknya dan kejadian selanjutnya Kushina pontang panting mencari bantuan tanpa pergi dari area dapur tersebut.

Sementara itu dikamar Naruto. Disana ia kembali senyum-senyum dengan Handphonenya. Dan kali ini ia terlihat sangat senang.

To:Teme

Aku senang Teme.. akhirnya kita bisa bertemu :D

From:Teme

Hn..jangan terlalu senang!

To:Teme

Tentu saja harus Teme -_-

From:Teme

Aku takut kau kecewa padaku

Hening.

Naruto terdiam,ia nampak berfikir, namun ia mencoba tersenyum.

To:Teme

Aku tidak peduli,Teme.. :D

entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan mu :)

From:Teme

Baguslah kalau begitu..

aku jadi tak perlu khawatir kau akan lari ketika melihatku.

To:Teme

Tidak akan ^_^

From:Teme

Jangan lupa makan..

lalu segera tidur

To:Teme

Siap :D

* * *

Dan akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto pun tiba.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto. Ia menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Bagaimana tidak, dengan wajahnya yang manis bagai seorang gadis dan pakaian yang terkesan mengundang para Seme mesum untuk menerkamnya sesegera juga tanpa ampun.

To:Teme

Teme.. kita bertemu dimana? :(

From:Teme

Tunggu aku di Restoran dekat Toko Kue

To:Teme

Baiklah Teme

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Restoran tersebut dan ia langsung jadi bahan perhatian.

'Teme...cepatlah...' Gumam Naruto yang sudah tak tenang. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang duduk didepan Naruto.

"Hai.. boleh berkenalan?" Tanya pria berambut merah berwajah babyface tersebut.

Naruto terdiam, ia berpikir apakah orang ini si Teme yang akan ia temui?

"Bo-boleh.." Jawab Naruto terbata.

"Namaku Sasori dan ak-...aaaaaaaa.."

Ucapan pria bernama Sasori tersebut tiba-tiba dipotong oleh seorang pria manis berambut pirang panjang dikucir yang menjewer telinga pria bernama Sasori tersebut.

"Janagan coba-coba menggoda pria lain.. BODOOHHH" Ucap pemuda manis tersebut.

"Ma-maaf..aku tidak akan ulangi lagi,Dei-koi" Ucap Sasori meminta ampun pada pemuda manis yang ia panggil, Dei.

"Bagus!" Ucapnya kemudian. "Maafkan si kalajengking mesum ini ya?apa dia mengganggumu?" Tanya Deidara dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ti-tidak.." Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi" Pamitnya sopan.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa bicara sedikitpun dan akhirnya kedua orang tersebut pergi atau lebih tepatnya Deidara menyeret Sasori secara kejam. Naruto mulai menarik nafasnya berat.

"Si Teme lama sekali " Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hallloooooo~ Narutooo..." Panggil suara 'merdu' yang dibuat-buat.

Dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Naruto merinding ketika ia melihat pemandangan horor yang menghampirinya.

Naruto me-rin-ding he-bat.

"Si-siapa k-kau?" Tanya Naruto terbata kembali.

"Ini aku... penggemar rahasia mu itu" Ucapnya sambil mengelus dagu Naruto.

DEG

Wajah Naruto derastis menghoror. Ia tak menyangka orang di depannya. Seorang pria bergigi tonggos, berwajah bintik-bintik berambut kribo dan berpakaian sangat norak ini adalah si Teme yang ia harapkan ingin ia temui. Naruto mulai tersenyum takut.

"Du-duduklah.. Te-me.." Tawar Naruto

"Hohoho.. terimakasih Naru-chan.." Ucapnya dengan nada masih dibuat-buat.

Naruto merunduk takut sedangkan orang-orang yang lain mulai mentertawakan mereka. Dan membuat Naruto sangat malu.

"Bagaimana Naru-chan..kau sudah melihatku 'kan?bagaimana menurutmu aku ini?" Tanya si Teme tersebut.

"Ka-kau..." Ucap Naruto terpotong.

"Jelekkan? Jawab si Teme tersebut.

Namun dengan cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ti..tidak..kau tidak jelek Teme." Ucap nya dengan wajah memerah dan itu membuat pria bernama Teme tersebut merona.

'Manis sekali, pantas saja 'dia' suka' Gumam si Teme tersebuat.

"Lalu? apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?" Harap pria tersebut.

Wajah Naruto tambah memerah ia sangat malu, malu karena ditembak didepan orang-orang yang mentertawainya.

"A-ku..." Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Kau menyesal ,Naru-chan?" Tebak pria tersebut. "Ya... aku akui..aku ini orang yang sangat jelek.. mana mungkin aku diterima pria semanis dirimu." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat sedih, tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum dan ia menggenggam tangan pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyesal,Teme.. aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu, kalau aku sudah merasa nyaman denganmu, aku tidak peduli mau kau jelek atau apapun, ya.. aku akan menjadi pacarmu, Teme." Balas Naruto dengan senyumnya.  
Membuat pria yang ia panggil Teme tadi tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau begitu cium aku!" Pintanya kemudian.

Deg..

Naruto mulai menarik napasnya dan ia mencoba tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendekati pria didepannya dan saat Naruto akan mencium pria bernama Teme tersebut tiba-tiba ada yang menghajarnya.

DUAK BRAK

"Teme" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto sangat kaget , begitu juga orang-orang di Restoran tersebut. DanNaruto sangat marah pada pria yang menghajar Teme-nya.

"Siapa kau? dasar pantat ayam kurang ajar.!" Hina Naruto.

"Kau salah orang idiot, akulah Teme itu!" Balas orang yang dipanggil pantat ayam tersebut.

"Dia bohong! aku yang Teme!" Balas si Kribo yang sudah kehilangan Rambutnya(?)

"Teme... rambutmu?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Teme-nya.

Perlahan Naruto mendekati pria tersebut. ia menyentuh pipi putih bagai salju yang dipenuhi bintik-bintik aneh tersebut, Naruto mencoba menghapus titik-titik tersebut dan berhasil. Naruto tersenyum.

"Teme.. kenapa kau ber dandan seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Pria tersebut langsung melepas dandanan anehnya dan sekarang nampaklah seorang pria yang amat tampan tak jauh beda dengan pria yang dipanggil Naruto 'Pantat Ayam'.

"Naru.. kau sekarang pacarku 'kan ? usir orang yang mengaku Teme mu ini!" Suruh Pria tersebut sambil menunjuk si pantat ayam.

"Iya Teme." Ucap Naruto denga senyumannya.

Naruto mulai berdiri dan mulai mendekati sosok pantat ayam tersebut.

" Kau.. dasar pantat ayam tidak tahu diri! apa maksudmu dengan menghajar Teme ku,hah?" Tanya Naruto prustasi.

"Sudah ku bilang kau salah orang idiot! aku Teme, dan Namaku Sasuke, dan si penipu itu Sai. Dan aku adalah orang yang pernah mengirimmu SMS itu, dan bukan dia!" Balas si pantat ayam dengan sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau memang kau adalah Teme, lalu kenapa bukan kau yang menemui ku?" Balas Naruto lagi.

"Itu .." Ucapnya terbata

"Kau tak bisa menjawab 'kan? dasar pantat ayam.!"

Lalu Naruto mulai mendekati 'pacar barunya' yang telah ia ketahui bernama Sai.

"Ayo Teme kita pergi" Bujuk Naruto sambil menolong Sai berdiri.

"Menyingkir pantat ayam!" Ucap Naruto penuh benci.

Naruto mulai berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan menabrak Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat kesal. Bukan karena ia telah ditabrak Naruto. Tapi Sai.. yang adalah Saudaranya telah menghianatinya dengan mengaku sebagai Teme.

Sasuke menyadari kalau ini adalah salahnya, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Sai juga akan menyukai incarannya yaitu Naruto.

Sasuke mulai menggeram.

"DOBE!" Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

DEG..

Naruto terdiam.

'Dobe'. Beo Naruto dalam hati.

"Ayo kita pergi Naru." Ajak Sai.

Naruto menatap Sai lekat. Teringat olehnya saat ia ber SMS an ria bersama si Teme nya dan ia dibanggilnya dengan sebutan Dobe. Sai yang bingung mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong tubuh Sai. Sasuke yang melihatnya mulai tersenyum.

"Kau bukan Teme, dan aku baru sadar.. kalau.. kalau dari tadi kau tidak memanggilku dengan julukan 'Dobe' seperti biasa.

Sai terdiam. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke dan ia tersenyum.

"Teme" Panggil Naruto girang. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun berlari kearah Sasuke. Dan Ia langsung memelukknya erat.

"Dasar Dobe idiot!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

"Hehehe..maaf , Teme." Cengir Naruto.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, Bagaimana dengan kerusakan yang kalian perbuat?"

Ucap suara yang langsung menghentikan acara pelukan mereka.

"Hn.. kau tagih saja dari saudaraku". Ucap Sasuke santai.

"APA?" tanya Sai.

"Ayo Dobe, kita cari Restoran lain.". Ajak Sasuke.

"Siap teme..". Ucap Naruto senang.

Dan kini pasangan SasuNaru pun pergi meninggalkan Sai seorang diri.

"Sasuke.. aku lupa bawa dompet, Sasukee~" Teriak Sai prustasi ketika Mobil Sasuke sudah melaju pergi.

"Bayar" Tagih salah satu pelayan tersebut.

"Hehe.."

Sai mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah perempatan didahi pelayan tersebut.

"BERSIHKAN KEKACAUAN YANG KAU BUAT, SEKARANNGGGGG!" Teriak pelayan tersebut emosi.

"Ba-baik" Ucap Sai ketakutan sampai-sampai ia tak melihat ada sapu melayang kearahnya, dan..

Pletak..

Jangan ditanya lagi -_-

Fin or?

* * *

A.n: selesai -_-

bagaimana? gak jelas 'kan? aneh?

gak apa-apa ya :D

sekalian, tolong Review nya

*plak


End file.
